Último día de instituto: Estilo RikkaiDai
by Dulce Desiree
Summary: Fic traducid. Autor original: Feryen. Título original: LasT Day of School; RikkaiDai Style. En el último día de instituto, los regulares del Rikkai, quieren que sea el mejor de todo el año, por supuesto, al estilo RikkaiDay. No parejas ni yaoi.


_HoOoleS!_

_Hoy vengo con un fic del Príncipe del Tenis traducido. Thanks Feryen! (Lo que ponga en cursiva será lo que yo le he añadido._)

_Bien les dejo con este fic que me encanto!_

Simplemente este va a ser un fic corto. No llega a mil palabras. Lo escribo al azar en honor a June, donde el ultimo día de colegio no vino. (_Lay significa endecharse S... No le he encontrado traducción así que he puesto que no vino...) _¡Estoy tan contenta! Dios bendice las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

**Akaya Kirihara**

Cinco minutos, doce segundos.

Cinco minutos, once segundos.

Cinco minutos, diez segundos.

Akaya Kirihara miro fijamente el reloj, olvidándose de la voz cansina del profesor de matemáticas. Cinco minutos, nueve segundos.

"Akaya, si la variable "x" equivale a 19'5, ¿que numero es la solución de la ecuación? ¿Akaya? Akaya, ¿estas escuchando?"

"¿Huh?" Saliendo de su trance, Akaya dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al profesor. "¿Qué? ¡Cuarenta y cuatro!" Contesto sin pensárselo,

Su profesor parpadeo sorprendido. "Esta bien." Balbuceo. "Muy bien"

Akaya hizo una mueca. Niou-sempai se equivoco. Él no iría al noveno grado sin contestar correctamente una pregunta de matemáticas.

"¿Puede explicarnos como ha llegado a esta solución?" agrego el profesor.

Haciendo una sonrisa disimulada, dijo, "Yo... er...Yo...Oh! Mire ya es la hora de irse." Mintió. "Bye!" Los estudiantes de la clase se deslizaron fuera, incluyendo a Akaya.

**Marui Bunta**

"¡No se puede comer chicle en clase Marui!" dijo su desagradable profesor de sociales. "Valdría mas que pensaras de una manera algo mas madura, considerando que este año te gradúas"

"Tch" dijo levantándose y tirando el chicle a la basura no sin antes darle una ultima mirada y volver a su sitio.

"Marui-sama" dijo una chica en susurros.

"¿Si?" dijo mirando alrededor.

"Feliz ultimo día de clase. ¡Te quiero!" le dijo mientras le pasaba un paquete de chicles.

Marui acepto el paquete de chicles muy feliz mientras le daba las gracias con una sonrisa. La chica, se la devolvió y después suspiro.

"¡No se puede hablar en clase!" dijo el profesor.

Cuando el profesor no miraba, Marui giro la cabeza y se metió en la boca otro chicle. No sabia porque sus compañeros de equipo odiaban tanto a las fans. Este año había sido perfecto. Si las chicas en el instituto _(N/Traductora: Recuerden que aquí es colegio hasta que haces tercero de ESO. Entonces a cuarto y Bachillerato le llaman instituto)_ eran como estas, no podía imaginarse a que grado le tratarían.

**Jackal Kuwahara.**

"Aun no hagas esto, ya que estoy muy cerca de la muerte, acaba conmigo y libérame de mis miedos." _(N/T: Intente traducirlo lo máximo hacia lo que decía el de verdad pero como comprenderéis, al ser poesía, tiene sus cosas. Gomen!)_ Acabo Jackal mirando su profesor de ingles.

"Excelente lectura Jackal. ¿Quiere alguien decirme el significado de este sonete?"

Nadie excepto Jackal alzo la mano.

"Jackal vamos a darle la oportunidad a alguien para que conteste la pregunta. Clase, ¿qué intenta decirnos Shakespear?" Pregunto el profesor impacientándose. Y seguía sin haber manos levantadas.

"¡Oh! Es increíble. ¡Están todos fatal!" Y en un suspiro, el profesor añadió " Estaré rezando por vuestro nuevo profesor en el instituto"

Jackal suspiro. Sabia que sus compañeros de clase estaban desesperados . Esperaba que su profesor de ingles no les demandara por causarle un año de migrañas y jaquecas.

**Yanagi Renji, Yukimura Seiichi, y Sanada Genichiro**

"Predigo que Sanada estará totalmente traumatizado después de esta broma" Dijo Yanagi con el ceño fruncido.

Yukimura se rió entre dientes. "¿Y? Necesita aligerar un poco _(N/T: Aligerar de que esta muy tenso.)_. Estoy seguro que lo disfrutara." Insistió, mientras hacia su sonrisa de "Duda-de-mi-y-muere"

"Vale, vale. Pero creo..."

"¡Ah Yukimura! Yoshi-sensei me ha preguntado sobre tu grado de historia..."

"Sanada!" exclamo Yukimura. "¡Siéntate, siéntate! No deberías hablar mientras estas de pie. Es de muy mala educación."

"¿Lo...es?" pregunto Sanada obviamente confundido.

"¡Mira! Lo estas volviendo a hacer. ¡Siéntate!"

Rápidamente Sanada se sentó y dijo: "De todas maneras, tu grado en historia es el mas alto de la clase con lo cual, Yoshi-sensei quiere recomendarte para el instituto de geografía. Necesita tu aprobación."

"Ah vale. No me importa. Deberías irte ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No deberías irte ahora? Es el momento de irse a casa ¿verdad?. Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones de verano, Sanada." Dijo Yukimura despidiéndolo con la mano.

"Vale." Dijo Sanada mientras se levantaba lentamente y se iba hacia casa.

Yukimura se rió de la mancha anaranjada de pintura en los pantalones negros y limpios de Sanada.

"Nunca pensé que harías tales numeritos." Dijo Yanagi al cabo de un rato, mirando la mancha anaranjada que había quedado en la silla donde pocos minutos antes estaba Sanada. "Acabas de malgastar un cubo de pintura naranja."

"¡Oh! Sanada y tu no sois nada divertidos." Dijo Yukimura sofocando su risa. "¡Desearía que el fotógrafo del anuario viera a Sanada así ahora!

**Niou Masaharu y Yagyuu Hiroshi**

"¿Niou, Yagyuu?" pregunto el profesor de ciencias.

Dos chicos se levantaron, los dos con pelo violeta y expresión seria, para luego decir simultáneamente: "¿Si sensei?"

"¿Cuál de los dos es Yagyuu y cual de los dos es Niou?"

"Yo soy Yagyuu" contestaron los dos chicos.

"Yagyuu, Niou, realmente necesito que hagan un esfuerzo el ultimo día de clase para que les sea productivo, por lo cual, ¿quién es Yagyuu y quien es Niou?"

"Yo soy Yagyuu." Contestaron los dos chicos. "Niou-kun no esta presente en estos momentos."

"Por favor Niou, Yagyuu, tengo dolor de cabeza no..."

"Discúlpeme por la interrupción sensei, pero decimos la verdad. Niou-kun no esta presente en estos momentos. Los dos somos Yagyuu.

"Se que..."

"¡Sensei, sensei! ¿Esta bien?"

Su sensei se había desmayado allí mismo.

EL segundo Yagyuu se quito la peluca y haciendo muecas revelo su pelo de color plateado. Se saco las gafas y sus ojos de color azul claro parpadearon ante la intensidad de la luz. "Eso, es una personificación acertada." Le dijo al verdadero Yagyuu.

* * *

Bien, ¿que les ha parecido?. Escribí esto porque tenia ganas de que acabara la escuela, pero aun no se a acabado y ¡¡me estoy volviendo loca!!. Pero bien, aun me faltan 25 días de escuela, al cuál aspiro, pero creo que no les interesa. Bien, ¡Feliz temprano día de final de colegio a todos!

_(N/T: ¿¿Que les ha parecido?? ¡¡A mi me encanto personalmente!! Tiene su toque de humor x'DD._

_Una ultima cosa. A todos nos hace felices que dejen un review. Comenten nadie les va a morder x'DD_

_Por cierto alguien que tenga un nivel mínimo de ingles puede pasarse por el profile de Ferien. Hay otras historias realmente interesantes que espero que me deje traducirlas. X'DD. Quien no quiera busca el profile, le dejo la dirección aquí.__ /u/1543103/Feyren_

_Realmente vale la pena ir y echar un vistazo!!_

_¡¡Se les quiere mucho gente!!_


End file.
